


Сутра сердца

by Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саката не смотрел на него и ухмылялся так, будто прекрасно знал, куда не должен смотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сутра сердца

**Author's Note:**

> АУ-курояшаверс

Будь верным идее, но придерживайся общей картины.

Если вспомнить, тогда было лето. Они с сэнсэем стояли на пригорке, и ветер полосами проходился по траве. Над крошечными луговыми цветами порхали суетливые бабочки, под ногами стрекотали кузнечики, а небо было как огромный синий зонт – там, высоко-высоко.  
Сэнсэй тогда сказал – не обращаясь к Тоширо, будто думал вслух:  
– Будь верным идее, но придерживайся общей картины.  
– Ерунда какая! – ответил Тоширо. – Типа, я сначала был верен, а потом посмотрел на общую картину и передумал. Так только трусы и слабаки делают.  
Сэнсэй положил ему руку на плечо, тихо засмеялся.  
– Что? – вскинулся Тоширо. – Что, я не прав?  
– Ты прав, – улыбнулся сэнсэй.  
Тёплая тяжесть его руки успокаивала и словно защищала. Да, это было то самое, последнее лето.  
И все-таки сэнсэй был прав, а он ошибался.

В оптическом прицеле винтовки виднелось скучающее лицо Сакаты. Вот он докурил, выплюнул окурок на дорогу. Что-то сказал Оките. Волосы на макушке Сакаты шевелились от ветра; был простой способ довести его до белого каления – заговорить о прямых волосах.  
Он появился в этом месте, в это время не просто так. Проницательный говнюк.  
Хиджиката вздохнул, оторвался от прицела и посмотрел на часы.   
Уже скоро.  
Эта квартира, необустроенная, но уже заброшенная, навевала уныние; в углах валялся строительный мусор, когда-то новые обои покрылись пятнами грибка и плесени.  
Хиджиката тронул спусковой крючок, представляя, как на лбу Сакаты раскроется, заплачет кровью третий глаз.   
Тот любил разглагольствовать про меч, символ чести самурая, – и сейчас был вооружен одним мечом, – но, как и полагалось записному лжецу, держал в багажнике базуку. А сам Хиджиката знал, что в условиях партизанской войны все средства хороши.  
Традиции не должны мешать общей картине.

Он сдвинул прицел – из-за поворота вырулил старинный «роллс-ройс» генерала Ину, Лю Фэя. Машина, громоздкая и с виду неуклюжая, двигалась с неторопливым достоинством асфальтного катка; это было в духе ину, походивших на земных самураев больше, чем другие расы аманто.  
Тацума как-то рассказывал, что язык ину похож на японский – звучит иначе, а слова те же самые. Может быть, именно поэтому они были хозяевами Земли.   
Старинный «роллс-ройс» генерала Лю Фэя поравнялся с зевающим Сакатой, тот выпрямился и поскрёб затылок, будто собирался отдать честь, но в последний момент передумал; прицел соскользнул на машину, нащупывая очертания собачьей головы в затемнённом стекле. Хиджиката выстрелил.  
Кровь брызнула на стекло, автомобиль резко затормозил, из него выскочила охрана, бешено озираясь по сторонам, шофёр что-то говорил в телефон и безотчётно скалил клыки. Окита выдернул базуку из багажника, целясь в верхние этажи домов – тепло, почти горячо, – а Саката стоял неподвижно. Потом поднял руку и показал средний палец.  
Из открытой двери автомобиля вывалилась кукла, испачканная краской.  
Хиджиката выругался, невольно улыбаясь. Тепло, ублюдок, почти горячо.  
Но всё-таки мимо.  
Саката не смотрел на него и ухмылялся так, будто прекрасно знал, куда не должен смотреть. У него всегда была склонность заигрываться. Хиджиката взглянул на часы. Пора.   
За три квартала прогремел взрыв: грузовик, начинённый взрывчаткой, врезался в автомобиль генерала ину, и тогда Саката всё-таки обернулся, растерянный и злой, выхватил базуку у Окиты, вскинул на плечо.  
Нащупывая боккен и юкату, Хиджиката заставил себя оторваться от прицела. На лице Окиты равнодушная уверенность и злорадство сливались в «я же говорил».  
Хиджиката прыгнул к двери, выкатился из квартиры, пробежал по коридору; за спиной полыхнуло, толкнуло воздушной волной, загрохотало, оглушая.  
У Белого Демона Шинсенгуми в последнее время шалили нервы.

В подворотне Хиджиката снял кепку и куртку, отряхнул брюки от налипшей пыли и каменной крошки, надел юкату, оставив правый рукав болтаться. Засунул за пояс боккен, в рот сигарету и вышел на улицу. На каждом углу торчала полиция, кое-где мелькала чёрная форма шинсенов; Хиджикату это не волновало. Он набрал Котаро, в трубке послышался шум, следом голос:  
– Тоши, привет. Ты вовремя, мама уже дома.  
Котаро вечно придумывал идиотские шифры, иногда это развлекало, но чаще бесило; ещё чаще бесил Шинске, непредсказуемый, жестокий и склонный к приступам дурной меланхолии. Хиджиката считал до десяти, до ста и думал, что будь у него отряд из толковых и послушных людей… Да, точно. Ему пришлось бы за них отвечать.  
Он не хотел этого.  
– Не мама, а тёща, придурок, – сказал он в трубку. Котаро завис на целых две секунды, потом обрадованно воскликнул:  
– Как здорово, что ты это понимаешь, Тоши! Нужно быть особенно осторожным, когда имеешь дело с чужой семьей.  
Хиджиката нажал отбой и засунул трубку в карман.  
– Знаю, – ответил он.

Когда он проходил мимо «Сацуки Супер Стейк», то услышал знакомый голос.  
– Ааа, – голосил Саката, – я так люблю Мицубу-сан! Она – мечта всей моей жизни, я даже её фото с собой ношу, вот, видишь, Окита-кун? Правда, красавица?  
Хиджиката обернулся. Окита с Сакатой сидели на террасе закусочной, Окита улыбался, прятал в глазах тоскливое непонимание.  
– Но, увы! – драматически всплеснул руками Саката и чуть не опрокинул парфе, но вовремя поймал. – Я её недостоин. Мой образ жизни, мой стиль одежды, мои кучерявые волосы… Остаётся только мечтать о ненаглядной Мицубе-сан в наряде невесты!  
Улыбка Окиты дёрнулась, стала острой, как клинок.  
– Остаётся только сдохнуть, Саката-сан, – небрежно бросил он.  
– Окита-кун, ты злой… – вздохнул Саката, ковыряясь ложкой в парфе.  
Окита привстал, помахал рукой:  
– Данна, идите к нам! Саката-сан сегодня проставляется! Кстати, как вы относитесь к вуду?  
Хиджиката подошёл, на мгновение остановился перед столиком. Здесь, на улице, не было стульев, только скамейки. Саката никогда не садился напротив. Только сбоку или рядом, так близко, что можно было не смотреть в глаза.  
Хиджиката сел рядом с ним, полюбопытствовал:  
– По какому поводу проставляется?  
– Ну как же, он теперь рядовой в моём отряде, – ответил Окита.  
– Сочувствую.  
– Меня разжаловали, – скорбно сообщил Саката. – Из-за этого урода со снайперкой.  
От него пахло гарью и чем-то сладким, то ли ванилью, то ли клубникой; запахи странно смешивались, вызывая тянущее ощущение под рёбрами.  
– Так тебе и надо, – ответил Хиджиката. – А что с вуду?  
– Хочу воспользоваться положением и убить Сакату-сана, – пояснил Окита. – Как думаете, что лучше подойдет, кукла с его мерзкими патлами или могильная земля?  
– Якисоба с майонезом, – сказал Хиджиката подошедшей официантке. – Зачем такие сложности? Можно ночью зарубить его топором, потом разрезать на части бензопилой и скормить собакам.  
На щеках Окиты появился лёгкий румянец – мелькнул и пропал. Он кивнул.  
– Эй, хватит портить мне аппетит! – возмутился Саката и сделал вид, что отодвигается.  
Запах стал сильнее, назойливый, как аромат кладбищенских лилий.  
– Палево, – Окита отвернулся и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Вали всё на Джои.  
– Вали все на Курояшу, – противным голосом сказал Саката.  
– А это мысль, – кивнул Окита. Посмотрел в глаза: – Вы не против, данна?  
– А я-то тут причём?  
Звякнула ложечка, ударившись о стекло.  
– Окита-кун! – возмутился Саката. – За непочтительное отношение к командиру полагается сэппуку!  
Между ними что-то происходило, что-то почти понятное, будто Саката, как и Котаро, тоже любил идиотские шифры; Окита встал.  
– Во-первых, Саката-сан, нет такого пункта в уставе. Есть «за непочтительное отношение к Джампу», есть «за непочтительное отношение к парфе», а «за непочтительное отношение к командиру» – нет.  
– Вот я лоханулся, – сказал Саката так, словно хотел выразить какую-то сложную эмоцию, но забыл, как это делается.  
– А во-вторых, рядовой Саката-сан, вы, наверное, забыли, что командир теперь я.  
В его глазах был вопрос, прямой и точный, как в бою, когда нет времени на слова.  
– Я не забыл, – усмехнулся Саката. Он сидел ссутулившись, подперев голову ладонью. Хиджиката отвёл взгляд; закурил.  
– Я пойду, – сказал Окита.  
– Давай.

В тишине принесли якисобу.   
– Я за себя заплачу, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Да без проблем, – откликнулся Саката. – Можешь и за меня заплатить.  
– Пошёл ты.

Через пятнадцать или двадцать минут якисоба закончилась. Хиджиката отодвинул миску.  
– Всё из-за этого мудака со снайперкой, – повторил Саката. – Поймаю – не доживёт он у меня до участка. Сука. Взбесил. Вот как он узнал, где проедет настоящая псина?  
Хиджиката молча пожал плечами.  
– Они теперь говорят, что я нарочно уничтожил улики. А я… – Саката помолчал. – Мог бы – убил.  
Хиджиката повернулся, глядя на его рассеянную улыбку и опущенные веки, на это странное смирение, преобразившее лицо.  
– Говно он, а не самурай.  
– И правда. Настоящему самураю хватило бы меча, – ответил Хиджиката, пододвигая к себе пепельницу.  
– Такому, как ты?  
– Ага.  
– Ты прав, – улыбнулся Саката и, вставая, положил руку на плечо. Тёплую и тяжелую, неприятно тяжелую.   
«Ты прав», – эхом откликнулось небо последнего лета; звуки, цвета, чувства разлились внутри, будто лопнул застарелый нарыв, но дело ведь было не в этом, совсем не в этом, а в том, что Саката всегда избегал его взгляда, и в том, что у него была склонность заигрываться, и ещё – в том, что он однажды сидел на земле, привалившись к стене закусочной, истекая кровью. А потом, когда увидел Хиджикату, вцепился в полу юкаты и пробормотал:   
– Забери меня отсюда, а? Тоши. 

Хиджиката затянулся, вытащил сигарету и неторопливо вкрутил окурок в чужую ладонь. Пальцы сжались на плече до боли сильно, но рука Сакаты не дрогнула.  
Хиджиката обернулся.  
Саката смотрел сквозь него пустыми, тусклыми глазами, молчал, а потом, когда окурок потух, наклонил голову набок и обиженно сказал:  
– Совсем с ума сошёл? Больно.  
– Хочешь, поцелую? И всё пройдёт, – ответил Хиджиката и снял с плеча его руку, поглаживая краснеющий ожог.  
Он чувствовал, как нарастает внутри дикая и холодная ярость, желание уничтожить полностью, безвозвратно.  
Он смотрел прямо, не отводя взгляда.  
Он больше не играл.  
Нет, он больше не играл, и это было похоже на сон, в котором падаешь в бездонную чёрную пропасть.


End file.
